1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for providing foundations and/or reinforcing the ground under buildings, for example, and other suitable constructions such as road embankments, by taking out soil and replacing it with a lighter material, which is known as laying compensating foundations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relieving foundations laid in ground which will not bear increased loading by removing soil material and replacing it with a lighter material, known as laying compensating foundations, to provide foundations for new constructions, such as buildings, roadways, airports, etc. has been effected hitherto by providing cellars below the building or by using sintered clay or expanded plastics to fill large holes excavated in the ground and extending under the entire lower surface of the building, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,702. The known methods are costly and cannot be used effectively for reinforcing the ground under constructions which have already been completed.